Walters Child :4 years later
by NinjaQueen
Summary: It's been four years since the child has been born but new horrors await the city... Can Henry fight? (Ps He'll be here later)
1. Sweet death

Did you really think i wasn't gonna do a sequal:)

* * *

True evil never dies… It never has a beginning nor does it **EVER** have an end…

Unknown

_In this world there are … Lovers… And warriors… There are Leaders and followers…. In the food chain of life the leaders are king… The followers fall behind him. The warriors protect the followers… But be faithful to there king… _

_Wake up _

"Mama!"

Lydia awoke to the sounds of her child calling out for her. She got out of bed and walked into her son's room.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked.

The child sat in silence. His eyes looking into the darkness. "He's coming…" He said as he glanced into his mothers eyes.

"Who?" She said as she sat on his bed.

"Father… He's not happy…" The young child said while looking back into the darkness.

"It'll be okay… Just go back to sleep." She said as she tucked him back in bed.

Lydia walked out of her child's room and into hers. She lay down on her bed and tried to go back to sleep. But her mind could only keep asking one question. Why was Walter upset? Just then cold fingers caressed her face. Her eyes shot open and she couldn't believe it. Walter lay above her his eyes cold and dead, his face pale and white.

"Walter?" She asked as she tried to sit up. "What are you-"

"Shhh Now is the time your debt will be repaid…" He whispered in her ear as he pulled out a large knife.

"Bu…But I thought me having-"

"That was only part of it… But in order for him to do as I did you must go on to paradise… I promise he'll be in safe hands…"

Lydia could feel the sharp blade being pushed into her small body. The burning caused her to let out a scream but Walter quickly covered her mouth. He jerked up the knife and looked at her.

"Sleep well… Great mother…" He said as he stabbed her in the chest puncturing her heart. "Our son will be with us soon…"

Ashfield Times June 2,2004 

_Today the body of a young woman was found stabbed to death in her apartment. The young woman is said to be life long resident Lydia Johnson. More on this story will unfold but for now our sources tell us that her killer had wrote on her body ' only the beginning' then on her back were numbers. And one number scratched out. Ashfield police has taken Lydia's son who was said to be sleeping during the murders into custody until her written will is found._

"Tell me do you know who killed your mother?" a police officer asked the child.

The child looked at his feet and then at the man. " I want to see mother…"

"I'm sorry but you cannot until we make sure we catch this guy." He said as he sat down infront of the child. "Now can you give me some clue as to who did this to your mom?"

The boy looked at the man. "Father." He whispered.

"Your father? Who is he?"

"You can't catch him… He's dead…"

The cop looked over at the child; the boys' eyes seemed to grow darker every moment the silence got thicker.

" I don't get it." The cop said. "How could your father kill your mother if he's dead?" He shook his head. _This kids screwing with me…This Little basterd doesn't even know._

In that second another cop came into the room. He was out of breath and sweaty. "Sir we've got something on this case!"

"Well what is it?"

"We took a hair sample that was left on the girl and we found a match!"

"Whose is it?" The cop calmly asked.

"Well this is hard to believe… But Walter Sullivan… The only problem is he's been dead for years."

The cop looked at the boy.

"May I see mother now?"

To Be Continued


	2. Sercrets hidden

Sorry for the wait lots of graduations to attened in the last couple... And i just want to say that the reason why the child is so calm is because... oh i dont know after all He is the son of Walter But thanks for woundering i really didn't explain all that much but ne way here you go_

* * *

_

_Dear Henry,_

_If you have received this letter then Walter has already gotten to me…I'm not sure if he yet knows our secret but please take care of my son…You've helped me through a lot so far but I need you once more. Walter has been near my child. And so now he knows about the sacrifices… Please stop it before he can start… Save our son…_

_Lydia_

Henry sat in his chair his eyes looking at the letter as tears came down his cheeks. After so long he had hoped that Walter would have never known about the child it just didn't make any sense. Then it hit him Henry thought about the last time he saw Lydia.

_Henry waked into Lydia's broken apartment it looked like a tornado just ripped through it. _

"_Lydia?" He called out. "Lydi-" He looked around the corner and saw Lydia balled up in a corner. He quickly ran to her and lifted her up. "Lydia? Are you okay Lydia!" He yelled as he tried shaking her to wake up._

_Lydia slowly opened her eyes and looked at Henry. "I can't take this anymore." She cried. "My body can't take this anymore…" She held onto Henry's clothes. _

_Henry felt like his body was numb as he kissed her lips softly. Then Henry felt as if he was out of his body and could see what he was doing to Lydia. He looked closer at the man. Then his eyes glanced at the mirror behind Lydia._

"Oh my God!" He said to himself "Walter." He couldn't even think about that without his head hurting. "I've got to get him…"

_My son only knows who I am _

The police officer looked at the child. It seemed the longer he stared at him the more he felt like choking him. _What the hells going on? _He thought to him self as the little boys looked back at him with a small smile.

_I want to see mother _

The officer jumped as he heard the little boys' voice in his head.

" Wanna know something?" The little boy asked. " You want to choke me… I made you think you want to choke me… I can make you do anything I want…" The boy looked at the officer right in the eyes. "I can even make you die." He whispered.

The cop stood up and looked at the child. The rooms lights began to flicker on and off. The cop looked towards the child. He grabbed his chest as he found the child's eyes. His heart stopped as he fell to the floor. The child stood above him. His body covered in dirt and parts of his skin missing.

"Sullivan…" the cop managed to say.

_I am a leader… I am my father… _


	3. Mind games

All will be explained just keep readin... All will make sense...

* * *

Evil events from evil causes spring

Aristophanes

"Sullivan…. You died." The officer said with one final breath.

" I only regret not killing you earlier." The child said in Walters's voice.

The child stared at the dead body and looked at it in fear… He had done this just by thinking it? He knew he could manipulate people's thoughts if they looked at him or his mother the wrong way he would tell them to do things to make them hurt themselves but he never killed anyone. He's just make them think bad things then make them punch themselves… Just then the room got cold. The child began to shiver, as the room seemed to just freeze.

"What did I do?" he said to himself. "What... did I do?" He cried. He fell on the floor and started to cry. "Mommy." he cried.

"_Hey stop that mister!" Lydia said as the young child sat across form her.  
"Stop what mommy?" He asked._

"_Don't play dumb… you're still not getting any cookies." She said as she picked him up off the floor. "That trick only works on stranger."_

_She smiled at her beautiful child for a moment then the smile faded. His eyes reminded him of Walters… _

"Stop crying." A voice ordered. The child jumped and looked behind him. There stood a Walter looking down upon his son.

"Where's mommy?" the child asked as he looked at the man towering over him.

"She's sleeping… Do you want to see her?" Walter said with a small wicked smile.

"Yes…" He said as a hopeful smile came across his face.

"Okay... But you have to do something first." Walter's smile grew wider. "You'll move in with a man named Henry Townshed and a woman name Eileen … Do what you did to this police officer. Then you can see your mother"

The child looked at the dead officer then Walter the hopeful smile was gone.

_Mother forgives me… She loves me _

"Sir!" A young officer walked in and saw the officer lying on the ground. "What happen here kid?" The young officer asked.

"He… He…" The Child started to cry.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" He called out. He got up and grabbed the child. "Look I know about you… Just leave now… Go to the church on Dire Street… Your caretaker will be there…" The child looked at the young man. "I'm apart of the Order your holy ness." The man looked at the boy who was walking away. "He shall purify us all…" He whispered to himself.

The child smoothly walked out of the station and went to his church. HE saw a man sitting in the front pew. He had short brown hair he looked like he was in his mid to late twenties. The child walked up and sat next to him.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"Henry…" The child whispered.

The man looked at the child. He looked just like him. He had the eyes, hair color, and even the same nose. He was a spinning image of him. "Look I know everything about your father and who you are… I just want to know… Do you understand what your father wants you here for?

"I don't want to hurt anyone any more…" He whined. "I don't want to hurt mommy anymore…" The child looked at Henry with tears down his cheeks. "Henry stop him bring back mommy."

"I don't know if I can this time… I'll need your help too…" He said as he looked into the child's eyes. "Did your mother ever tell you about me?" he asked the child.

The child sat there for a couple of seconds then he looked at Henry. " No." He said.

Henry looked at the kid then smiled. This sure was his kid he could never keep a straight face when he lied and neither could this kid.

_Please God let me be strong enough to do this again… Please…_


	4. Mommy

Sorry about the wait ive have a fing bad writters block but i feel better now :) R&R

* * *

Henry and the child began to walk out of the church. Henry stopped and looked back at a statue of an angel. He noticed something… _Don't worry about a thing… I'll watch him._ They both walked out of the church and began to go to Henry's.

When they had gotten there the child stopped in his tracks. His eyes grew wide as he saw a young woman sitting in the front yard.

"Mommy?" he whispered.

Henry looked at him then noticed he was looking at Eileen. He took the kids hand and walked into the yard he looked at Eileen and smiled. Eileen looked up at him her eyes seemed to be empty showing no life at all.

"Eileen… Eileen." Henry said as he knelled down infront of her.

"Henry. Who's that?" she asked,

"This is my son…"

She looked closely at the child. She took a deep breath began to talk. "He looks just like you… But… His eyes." She stopped.

"Eileen?" He said as he grabbed her hand and began to walk her inside.

The child sat outside and watched Eileen and Henry walk inside. " Was she mommy?"

Walter stood behind the child and smiled. "She wasn't your mother. But she could be… Get rid of Henry and she will be your mother."

"But Henry… He is my father."

Walter turned the child around to face him. "Who told you that?" He asked as he gripped the child tightly.

"M…M… Mommy." He said quietly.

Walter looked at the child with true hate. His eyes filled with rage and anger. "I'll deal with her." He whispered to himself. "Take care of Henry."

And with the blink of an eye he was gone. The child slowly walked towards the door to the house. He looked in and saw Henry holding Eileen walking her towards the couch. He walked in and looked at Henry. But before he could say one word his head felt like it was spinning, His body fell to the ground and his vision became blurry.

_The child stood alone in a subway station. He began to walk towards the King Street Turnstiles. As he made his way down the stairs he saw a woman standing at the bottom of the stairs. He went down them and stood near a woman in her mid twenties. She wore a red skirt and black skirt. Her body was cut and bruised and she had a number carved in her left breast. _

_She looked up at the child and smiled. Her eyes seemed to have no pigment, just darkness. "Hi. " Her voice said softly. "Don't be scared of me…" She smiled. _

"_Who are you?" he asked as she kneeled down infront of him._

"_My names not important… But what am going to tell you is." _

_The boy looked at the number carved in her chest. "Cynthia." His mind said to it's self._

"_Henry is not the enemy… Walter is."_

_The child looked at her his mind boggled. _

"_Tu Padre es muy malo… Tu Madre…" She stopped and looked up at him. _

"_Mommy?"_

"Tu Madre… She hurts…" She stopped. "Your father is listening…" she looked around and back at him. "When you wake up tell Henry go to the graveyard… Okay?"

He looked at her "Why?"

"Your mother wants to see him…"

He jumped up from couch. Henry sat next to him and looked at him. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"The grave yard… Mommy wants to see you at the grave yard."

Henry looked at him then nodded. "Eileen I need you to watch him for a bit okay?"

"Okay Henry." She called out from the bedroom.

Henry got up from the couch and left. What is it Lydia? What do you want?


	5. the truth

AN:All right here's what this is it is just like a interlude type thing. It explains the whole henry being the father thingy

* * *

"_W…Walter?" Lydia stuttered as he came closer to her. "What is it?" Walter came closer to her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her closer. Lydia began to cry. "What!"_

"_I just found out something _really_ interesting." She said with a hint of anger. "Tell me everything!" He yelled as he tugged on her hair causing her to fall on the ground. _

"_Tell you what!" she cried. _

"_You know good and damn well what!" he yelled as he kicked her in the stomach. She gasped for air before she could say a word. He pulled her up by her hair and pushed her into a wall. _

"_The child…" She began. "I aborted him… I didn't want this sin to live in me!" She cried. "I knew it was you who possessed Henry that night! So I aborted the child and me and Henry had our own… BUT YOUR SEED STAYED IN ME AND FUCKED UP MY CHILD!" She screamed._

_Walter pushed her harder against the wall then he smiled. He held her by the neck and lifted her off the floor. "Well well well I guess we should go pay Henry a visit huh?" _

Eileen looked at the child and smiled. "Are you going to kill me?"

The child looked up at her. "I don't want to…"

She sat up and looked at the child's eyes. " I can see your true fathers eyes… You may be Henry's blood but you have Walter's ghost."

"But I'm not evil like father."

"I know… C'mon lets go to Henry…"

TBC!


	6. The End

_Finally i have came up with an ending sorry for the wait _

_PS did you see the video mod for silent hill 4 damn it was good but ne ways heres the fic_

_

* * *

Henry stood alone at the graveyard and waited for any sight of something strange. He walked over to the marked grave of Lydia. He looked at the tombstone and let a tear crawl down his cheek._

"_Sad ain't it?" A voice said from behind him. _

_Henry turned around to see Walter standing behind him. Before Henry could react Walter grabbed him and began to choke him. Henry gagged for air the tighter Walter squeezed. He could hear his bones begin to crack in his neck. _

"_STOP IT WALTER!" Lydia yelled trying to pull Walter away from him. _

_Walter threw Henry to the ground and grabbed Lydia. He threw Lydia on the ground and stood over her pulling out a knife. _

"_Leave mommy alone!" _

_Walter looked back at the child and smiled. _

"_You want your mommy huh? Kill that bitch and him and she can come back to you." He said pointing to Eileen and Henry._

"_Don't…" Lydia said looking at her child. _

"_Shut the hell up!" He said pushing the blade against her neck._

_Henry got up and ran towards Walter and pushed him off Lydia. But it the process he got stabbed below the rip with the blade. His eyes burned up with tears and he let out a loud yell._

_The child looked over at his mother and then at Walter. He didn't know what to do but then his head clicked._

_Cynthia came form the darkness. Her skin pale, Her hair long and matted. She slowly lifted up her head revealing the mark that Walter left on her. Then Jasper appeared his body was both bloody and burnt. _

_Walter looked around and saw more of the victims. __Jimmy Stone__Bobby Randolph__Sein Martin__Steve Garland__Rick Albert__George Rostin__Miriam and Billy Locaine__William Gregory__Eric Walsh__Peter Walls__Sharon Blake__Toby Archbolt__Joseph Schreiber__Andrew DeSalvo__Richard Braintree_

_Before he could react to anything the dead creatures surrounded him and began to attach. Then the child smiled as he made them all disappear. He looked over towards his mother then at Henry and Eileen. _

_Henry got up holding his side and looked at Lydia and the child. "Lydia…" Be began._

"_Henry please… Please take care of him." She said with a small smile. "And you mister… Be good…" She said to the child giving him a small kiss on the forehead. _

"_But mommy." He cried._

"_It's okay… Mommy will be watching you. Be good Levi"_

_14 years later_

_Levi stood by his mother's grave and place a rose above it. _

"_Evil never dies…"_

_The End__

* * *

_

The name Levi just put the L after the I but thanxx 4 readn please review 


End file.
